Goodbye Time
by chrnoskitty
Summary: I loved you. But who could ever love me? Especially once they know the secrets of my past. Once they know my secreted curse, they always leave.[Complete]


Goodbye Time

Disclaimer: Chrnoskitty does not own D.N.Angel,or the song Goodbye Time. So quit complaining!

One-Shot

Warning: Yaoi innuedo, if you can't handle it, quit reading!

_**It's your life**_

_**You say you need a change**_

He had left. That very morning. Declaring a need for a change of scenery. Of course, he was the scenery referred to. He had wanted a change from himself. Of course he knew this. His Koibito had left because of him. His koi- no, he could no longer refer to him as such. The kuroi tsubasa had left him, the shiroi tsubasa.

_**Don't all the dreams**_

_**We've seen come true**_

_**Mean anything**_

_Had he forsaken his destiny?_ After the war, they, the kuroi tsubasa and the shiroi tsubasa were destinited to be together. Was this destin's way of saying teh war was not over? Destiny's way o saying they still had tasks to perform, and they were not allowed love until they were complete? That they were tools to the war. That they had no lives besides that on the battle field.

_**You say it's different now**_

_**And you keep staring at the door**_

He had of course noticed. Being blonde did not interefere with his intellect. So the longing gazez his koi had shot the door behind his back. Those gazes that seemed to belong to a hunter's quarry that has realized it's been hunted, and is now trapped, with death the only escape.

_**How can you walk away**_

_**Don't I matter anymore**_

_'What am I. A cat? And you the frantic mouse between it's claws?'_,he had thought,'_Do my feelings no longer matter? You wanted me to confess my sins. You said you would love me no matter what they were. I confided them in you. Now you're afraid of me. You lied. I did not wish for you to fear me, my sweet kuroi koi.'_

_**If being free**_

_**Is worth what you leave behind**_

I guess you've wanted to be free of me since that day. The day that they died. By my hand. "Absoulute power corrupts absoulutley.", Someone wise once said. Power is too strong to opressive for that long before it back fires, before I lose control. By the time I had realized the deed I had commited, it was far too late to change anything. I'm not worth much. You've seen the danger I cause, so you left me. Alone in the darkness of the light I so used to love. Now a void drawinging out despair to magnify it.

_**And if it's too late**_

_**For love to change your mind**_

I loved you. But who could ever love me? Especially once they know the secrets of my past. Once they know my secreted curse, they always leave.

_**Then it's goodbye time**_

I'd rather say goodbye to you this way, instead of the other way. Waking up to you, to only see your face ashen beside me. My hands and body bathed in your blood. I'd rather say goodbye to you now, knowing it's not permanent.

_**If we had known**_

_**Our love would come to this**_

If only we had bothered to check the status of the war. If only we had known...

_**We could have saved**_

_**Our hearts the hurt**_

We wouldn't go through this. We would have finished it then and there. by the annihalation of the batlefield. And we could be togetheer in each other's arms.

_**Of wasted years**_

The little time they spent together felt like years. Albeit being only a few days.The time wasn't really wasted, it was just so empty that it felt a waste to feel at all.

_**Well it's been fun**_

_**What else can I say**_

_**If the feeling's gone**_

The light,the soul, of his kuroi tsubasa had been missing the day he left.

_**Word's won't stop you anyway**_

Words had proven fruitless when he had tried to persuade his koi to stay, to change his mind. He had simply pushed past him, solemnly. He seemed to not have his own will, and was being forced to go where he wished not to.

_**If being free**_

_**Is worth what you leave behind**_

_**And if it's too late**_

_**For love to change your mind**_

_**Then it's goodbye time**_

Goodbye, Dark. If it is truly the war, as I hope, I will see you soon. I miss you.

_**Goodbye baby**_

****

Look for the sequel "It's Getting Better all theTime" coming to a screen near you!


End file.
